Midnight Man
There are many different variations of this game. Begin the ritual at 12:00 am or it won’t work. You will need a candle, a wooden door, a drop of blood (preferably your own), paper, matches/lighter and sea salt. If playing in a group, each person requires their own supplies and must perform all steps of the ritual themselves. The candle must be white. It is said that red or black have very unpleasant results. You may want to do this part in advance. Write your full name (including any embarrassing middle names) on a sheet of paper and add a single drop of blood. Once the blood has dried turn off all lights before approaching your chosen door. At 12:00am place the paper with your name in front of it. Place the candle on top of the paper. Knock on the door twenty two times. It must still be exactly 12:00 when the last knock sounds. Open the door, blow out the candle and then close it again. This has allowed the Midnight Man into your home. Immediately relight the candle or you will suffer a horrible fate. The game has begun. You must lurk around your dark house with the candle in hand. Your goal is to avoid him until exactly 3.33 am. If you remain in one spot during the game, he will find you. Keep moving. If your candle goes out it means the Midnight Man is only a few steps away. You have ten seconds to relight it. If you fail then you must immediately create a circle of salt around you. I can’t promise this will save you. You must remain within it until 3:33 am. It is said that the Midnight Man will create a hallucination of your greatest fear. If you leave the circle during it then you are lost and belong to him. The Midnight Man will leave at 3:33 am. You should now cleanse the house with sage and salt, as you would to rid yourself of any unpleasant entity. Do not use any electrical or battery powered light during the game. Do not go to sleep or leave the house during the game. Do not use a lighter instead of a candle. Provoking the Midnight Man in any way is an extremely bad idea. He especially dislikes being mocked or unbelievers. It is also said that once you have opened the gateway into your home it can never be closed. The Midnight Man must obey rules and cannot return once the game is over unless you call him again. Other entities from the same place are not bound in the same way. If you play this game, be prepared for visitors. Although this is said to be an urban legend, it is similar to a much older ritual that calls upon a different person entirely. It’s purpose was far darker than a game. In it you used a drop of someone else’s blood and wrote their name on the paper. If you win the game that follows then the next night the entity will visit the named person and take them back to his realm. If you lose then you will accompany him instead. I won’t post specific instructions to this game because firstly I don’t want to provide a how to curse guide and second, there is so much conflicting information out there that I couldn’t be certain I was giving the right ones. For anyone interested, I found the ritual I’m talking about in a book on the occult in my University library. Original story by kiracollins13.wordpress.com Category:Ritual Category:Ghosts Category:Beings Category:Monsters Category:Urban Legends